


Morning After

by MasterOfThePen



Category: Magic Kaitou, Persona 4, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Community: dramadramaduck, Crossover, Fade to Black, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kink Meme, Love Potion/Spell, Morning After, Multi, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfThePen/pseuds/MasterOfThePen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of drunken revelry, Naoto begins to suspect that something has gone either very wrong, or very, <i>very</i> right.</p>
<p>Rating is more for sexual comedy rather than content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LiveJournal RP Community, DramaDramaDuck Kink Meme on 9/24/2009. 
> 
> Prompt: Kaito/Naoto/Hakuba (I'd also prefer having Aoko and Akako involved as well). After Kaito and Hakuba find out that Naoto's a girl... _"This is what happens when your social links get too high._ → PG-13.
> 
> When I wrote this, I forgot that Kaito was immune to the effects of love potions. Whoops.

Naoto was awakened by the sound of a ticking clock. No, not a clock; a steady heartbeat beneath her ear. Her eyes fluttered open, and she discovered that her head was pillowed on a man's chest. A strong arm was wrapped about her shoulder. She blinked a few times before pushing herself up on one elbow and looking about.

She was laying in bed in one of the larger guest rooms of the Shirogane estate. The one upon whom she slept was Hakuba, his hair mussed. To his right lay Akako, curled up next to him. Naoto could feel another warm body pressed against her back and turned to find Aoko laying beside her, nestled in Kaito's loving embrace.

It took a moment for Naoto's brain to register the fact that they were all sharing the same bed. And that they were all naked. For some reason, this seemed perfectly natural to her.

Hakuba shifted in his sleep and pulled Naoto down against him. The girl squeaked, startled by the sudden gesture. Aoko wriggled a little, apparently awakened by the noise.

“Neh... What time is it, Naoto-kun?” she asked, sitting up.

“Mmm...” Naoto struggled against Hakuba's grip and pulled herself up once more. “Ah... I'm not sure. Can't quite see the clock from here...”

Aoko rubbed at one eye with her fist while Kaito rolled away from her. Unfortunately, that action caused him to roll out of bed and onto the floor with a loud thump. There were a few muffled curses.

“Quiet, Kuroba...” Hakuba said in a sleepy tone. A pillow was promptly thrown onto his face. The blond detective bolted upright, glaring. “Who threw that?”

“Oi! Time to get up, sleepy-head!” Kaito said, grinning impishly. He sat on the edge of the bed. Akako stirred and began to awaken, too.

Aoko yawned and rubbed at her other eye. “Why are we all sleeping in the same bed? I don't really remember much of what happened last night...”

“Good question...” Kaito said, scratching his head. “I remember Naoto invited us over for a dinner party...”

“There were drinks,” Hakuba said. He stretched his arms toward the ceiling. “I definitely remember there was drinking...”

“I liked the taste of the drinks,” the schoolgirl said, giggling. “They tasted like strawberries!”

“Daiquiris, I believe,” Naoto said. “I remember having to pull out the blender. Kaito helped me mix them.”

“Yeah, I remember that!” he said. “Man, we sure got plastered, didn't we? Aoko was actually dancing on the table at one point.”

“Was not!” she said and shoved Kaito off the bed. The boy cursed again and grumbled, “Was too!”

While everyone had been talking, Naoto took the opportunity to crawl out of bed and survey the room. Various articles of clothing had been tossed about haphazardly. There were empty glasses strewn about on every available flat surface, some with a little pinkish liquid congealing at the bottom. She made her way to the side of the bed where Akako had been sleeping and stared at the clock on the bedside table. The hands indicated two seventeen in the afternoon.

“It's... really late in the day...” Naoto said slowly, wondering why they would have slept for so long, even taking into account the copious amounts of liquor consumed the night before.

And that's when she noticed the bottles of lube sitting next to the clock. And the economy-sized box of condoms. Opened. And mostly empty.

For the first time since awakening, Naoto felt a small niggling sensation in the back of her mind.

“Say... does anyone remember what happened after we started drinking?” she asked.

Akako swung her feet over the edge of the bed and tossed her head back. Her long dark hair fell into place across her shoulders.

“Oh, I remember quite a bit, Naoto-kun,” she said, her voice a soft purr. She fixed the petite detective with a catlike gaze. “I distinctly remember giving you _that_  little mark right there.” She jabbed a finger at Naoto's ample breast. The girl squeaked in protest. There was a hickey located just above her nipple.

Hakuba chuckled, wrapping his arms about Akako's waist. “You'll have to forgive her, Naoto-kun. Sometimes, Akako gets a bit carried away, you know?”

“Yeah, tell me about it!” Kaito said, frowning. “You see what she did to my neck?” He tilted his head to one side, exposing his throat. There was a rather large, purpling bruise.

Aoko covered her mouth with one hand. “Oh! Let me kiss it better, okay?” She leaned forward and planted a swift kiss upon his injury. Kaito's frown quickly melted away and he nuzzled against his girlfriend's hair.

Naoto looked from one couple to the next, feeling a bit lonely and bereft. Not at all like last night... The memories began seeping to the surface of her consciousness. Images, voices, feelings, impressions. A sense of warmth and camaraderie. Laughter. Moans. Screams. Hot, fevered flesh. Racing heartbeats. The smell of sweat and English Leather. Skin against skin. Fingers, hands, lips, tongues. Touching. Kissing. Licking. Biting. Embracing. Loving...

All of them. Together. Loving one another. And yet, Naoto couldn't shake the feeling that there was something _wrong_.

“Naoto-kun...” Aoko said, pulling away slightly from her boyfriend. “What's wrong? You look a bit sad.” Her face lit up as if she were struck by a sudden epiphany. “I know how to cheer you up!”

Quickly, the schoolgirl hopped off the bed and approached Naoto. Without warning, she planted a chaste kiss upon the shorter girl's lips. Naoto stood and blinked for a moment.

“Come on,” Kaito said, grinning. “Do it right and give her a _real_  kiss!”

Aoko laughed. “Okay!” And before Naoto could protest, the schoolgirl's lips were upon her own, her tongue slipping inside Naoto's mouth. The smaller girl closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Aoko's neck, deepening the kiss. Their breasts pressed together, and a small tingle of pleasure raced up her spine.

Both Kaito and Hakuba found themselves staring at the two girls, their lips slowly spreading into matching grins. Even Akako seemed to be watching them with some amusement.

Everyone had been a bit surprised when Naoto had unwrapped her bindings for the first time. How did someone with such ample breasts manage to flatten them down so well? Kaito thought it seemed a such a shame, really, to hide such beautiful God-given assets, but that was Naoto's choice. Oh well, he had Aoko, and even if she was a bit flat-chested, he loved her all the more for it. He had a decided preference for perky and palm-sized. Hakuba, on the otherhand, seemed to appreciate a more “well-endowed” figure.

“Aw, yeah,” Kaito said. “I could definitely go for some of that. You two got pretty feisty last night, you know?”

Naoto broke off the kiss, her cheeks flushed. “I... I think it's all starting to come back to me...”

Hakuba nodded his agreement. “You two certainly enjoyed yourselves! I was starting to get a bit jealous because Aoko didn't want to share!” The schoolgirl turned and stuck her tongue out at the blond detective.

“I like Naoto-kun a lot!” she said. “That's why I like playing with her the best! Akako-chan likes to bite too hard!”

The Scarlet Witch laughed behind one hand. “That's because you're all so tasty!”

Kaito said, “Not as tasty as Hakuba—”

Suddenly, the boy's face stiffened into an expression of shock. “I... I had sex with Hakuba,” he said slowly, his expression shifting into a look of utter horror. “I had _sex_  with _Hakuba_!”

“So?” The blond detective quirked an eyebrow at him. “I had sex with—” And then his own face grew slack, he expression mirroring the look of horror on Kaito's face. “I had sex with Kuroba...”

_“I had sex with Hakuba!”_

Aoko smiled and pumped her fist in the air. “I had sex with Hakuba!”

Naoto added in a timid voice, “I had sex with Hakuba, too...”

Akako immediately wrapped her arms around Hakuba's neck, pulling him into a fiercely possessive embrace. “Stay away from Saguru! He's mine!”

The teenage magician closed his eyes and clutched at his head. This had to be some sort of nightmare. Yeah, that's it. A very vivid nightmare, and he hadn't woken up yet.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god...” Kaito moaned like a wounded animal. “This can't be happening. Hell must have frozen over or something.”

The Scarlet Witch shot a fierce frown in Kaito's direction. “Oh, believe me, if that had happened, Lucifer would let me know immediately.” Everyone turned to fix Akako with quizzical stares. “Well, he would!”

Kaito continued to moan. “I can't believe he... And in my _mouth_!” The boy made a small retching sound in the back of his throat. “Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick...”

“Stop being so overdramatic!” Hakuba said. “I swallowed, too.” A small shudder went through him, “It's not like it's _poison_  or something.”

Kaito would have begged to differ, but Aoko piped in at that moment. “But Kaito and Hakuba got along so well last night! Why are you both arguing now?”

“Something's not right at all...” Naoto said, blushing. Her sense of shame seemed to be returning now. “I mean, I know we had quite a bit to drink last night, but I'm not sure even all the alcohol in the world would be enough to get Kaito to sleep with Hakuba _willingly_.”

“Damn straight!” Kaito said, getting to his feet. He began picking through the piles of clothes for his underwear. “I don't know what the _hell_  you put in those mixers—”

“Don't blame this on me!” Naoto said, stomping toward him. “Sure, I provided the alcohol, but you helped me mix the drinks!" She pointed an accusing finger, like any ace detective in a parlor room confrontation. "Maybe _you_  put something in them because you thought it would be a good prank!”

“ _What_? You think I'd be dumb enough to spike _my own drink_?” He picked up a pair of boxer shorts and angrily jammed one leg into them.

“First off, those are _my_  boxers,” Naoto said. Kaito glanced down, realizing that the fit was a little snug. He pulled them off and tossed them to the petite detective. She pulled them on quickly. “And second, I'm not the one who brought the mixers. Hakuba provided them.”

Everyone suddenly turned toward the blond detective who was left sitting on the bed with Akako's arms wrapped around him protectively. He pointed to himself, dumbfounded.

“You're accusing _me_? Why would I do something so stupid and irresponsible?”

Kaito shot him a dirty look. “Maybe because you're a sick bastard, and that's how you get your jollies.”

“I am _not_  a—”

Suddenly, Akako's mouth dropped open. “Wait! Saguru, which bottle did you bring? The big one, or the little one?”

“Ah... Both. I wasn't sure how much we'd need, so I thought it would be better to have too much rather than too little.”

“I remember there were two bottles,” Naoto said, her face pinched in thought. “The smaller one appeared to have already been opened, so we used that one first... We ended up using the other one entirely, too.”

“Yeah, we made so much that we had to put the rest in the fridge for later,” Kaito said, still searching about for his wayward boxers. Aoko helpfully pointed to the lampshade. Kaito wondered how his underwear ended up there, but then he remembered that Aoko had a good pitching arm. The schoolgirl also busied herself with locating everyone's clothes and putting them into separate piles.

The Scarlet Witch's cheeks turned the color of her namesake. She spoke in a timid voice. “I... I think I know what happened to us...” She pulled away from Hakuba slightly, and clasped her hands in her lap, looking shamefaced. “That little bottle was filled with a very powerful love potion. When I was brewing it, I didn't have any empty potion bottles on hand, so I used an old liquor bottle until I could get some more later. I must have forgotten all about it.”

Kaito paused, his underwear pulled half-way on. They fell to his ankles in his slackening grip. “You _what_? How can you be _that_  stupid? Leaving a love potion in the damn _liquor cabinet_? What kind of witch are you, anyway?”

Akako's face crumpled and she looked on the verge of tears. Kaito immediately felt ashamed at what he'd said. The blond detective wrapped his arms around Akako and pulled her close. He shot a fierce look at the boy magician. “Don't call my girlfriend stupid! It was an honest mistake!”

Kaito shuddered and turned away. He couldn't bear to look at Hakuba's face, not after what happened last night. He doubted he'd ever be able to look at Hakuba without having to fight the urge to gag.

“Yeah, well it was a mistake that resulted in me having sex with you!” He clutched at his head once more. _“I can't believe I had sex with Hakuba!”_

“Give it a rest already, geez,” Aoko said. She'd taken the time to pull on her bra and panties while everyone else had been arguing. “We _all_  had sex with Hakuba. Big deal.”

“It _is_  a big deal! You're all girls! I'm a _guy_! I don't want to have sex with other guys!”

The schoolgirl tilted her head to one side in confusion. “But I had sex with Akako and Naoto, and they're both girls...”

A slight blush crept into Kaito's cheeks. “Well... That's different. It's cool if girls have sex with other girls.” His lips spread into a perverted grin. “If you and Naoto wanna have a bit of fun, you can go right ahead—Ow!”

Aoko had just thrown a pillow at Kaito's face. “No way! Not if you're just going to sit there and _watch_! It's creepy!”

A pause. “...what if I joined in?”

Now it was Aoko's turn to give Kaito a perverted grin. “Only if I get to wear the strap-on this time. Naoto-kun's got to bottom!” The smaller girl blushed fiercely at that. Well, _that_  had been an interesting threesome... Of course, now that she knew what it was like to wear a strap-on, the idea was certainly appealing.

“Oi, oi! I dunno how I feel about having things shoved up my _ass_.” He winced a bit and quickly pulled his underwear on. “I'm still a bit sore from last night.”

His girlfriend crossed her arms over her chest and turned away. “Hmph! You liked it well enough when it was Naoto-kun...”

“All right, all right! I'll _think_  about it...” He muttered to himself, “Just as long as it isn't Hakuba...” Oh, he was thankful _that_  didn't happen last night. Maybe that love potion wasn't strong enough to erase _all_  his inhibitions... And speaking of strap-ons... “Oi, Akako! Do you _always_  gotta pack a bunch of sex toys with you? I mean, what's with the strap-ons anyway? Were you _planning_  on seducing the girls, or what?”

Her face reddened even more. “Of course not! Saguru and I simply have a very healthy sex life, don't we darling?” The blond detective nodded, blushing a bit.

Kaito blinked. “But... Hakuba's a _guy_  so why would you need a—” The boy's eyes widened slowly as comprehension dawned on him. “Oh, wow, I cannot believe you! Geez!”

Hakuba sputtered, “Wh-what my girlfriend and I do in our bedroom is none of your damn business, Kuroba!”

“I think it _is_  my business, now!” Kaito clutched at his head once more. “I can't believe I had _sex_  with _Hakuba_!”

“Will you _shut up_  about that already? I'm not exactly happy about it, either, but at least I'm not whining about it like some little _bitch_!”

“Who're you calling a 'little bitch,' you pretentious prick!”

Naoto was feeling a bit nervous with all the yelling. It seemed a shame that the only way everyone was able to get along was through the effects of a love potion. Part of her wished that last night could happen again, that they could all be a part of some functional, polyamorous relationship. She felt terribly left out, now that the effects had worn off. Hakuba had Akako, and Kaito had Aoko, but Naoto was left with no one. Strange, to feel so utterly lonely, even though she was surrounded by people she cared about, and at least some of them seemed to care about her...

Aoko was used to hearing these two argue over every stupid little thing. Once they got into a screaming match, it was best to just let them shout themselves hoarse. Ugh, boys. Sometimes they drove her crazy. That's why Naoto was cool. She was a girl who acted like a boy, but she didn't emulate their stupid behavior. Most of the time, anyway.

It was then that she noticed the smaller girl standing there with such a sorrowful look in her blue-grey eyes. Aoko immediately went to her side and wrapped her arms around her. “What's wrong?”

Naoto glanced at the older girl and rubbed at one eye. “Nothing... It's just...” She shook her head.

“Come on! You can tell me!”

“Well... I actually really enjoyed last night. Everyone was so happy, and it felt nice to be loved by everyone... Even if it was only for a little while...”

Aoko nodded excitedly. “I had a lot of fun, too! I got to try a lot of new things with a lot of different people! I like everyone a lot, so it's okay!”

“You... think so?” Naoto found herself blushing once more.

At that moment, Kaito came up from behind and propped his chin on the crown of Naoto's head. “I had a lot of fun, too—except for the part about me having sex with Hakuba—but I wouldn't mind doing everything else again!”

“Too bad Akako-chan is the jealous type,” Aoko said. “And Hakuba doesn't like Kaito very much... How can we make this work so that everyone can be happy?”

The room fell silent. Hakuba and Akako exchanged a brief look.

Then, the blond detective grinned. “So, who's up for drinks?”

~*~*~*~ Several Hours Later ~*~*~*~

“You know...” Kaito said, breathless, “This would be a helluva lot easier to pull off if we had six people. Five is such a weird number to work with.”

There was a long pause. Finally, Aoko spoke, “Let's invite Shinichi-kun next time. Once he manages to get big again, of course.”

Akako chuckled. “I might be able to help with that~♥”


End file.
